


and when we were good//you just closed your eyes

by Adel Mortescryche (Mortescryche)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Absent Characters, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amestris and the rest of the countries in fma exist in the real world, Amputation, BAMF Edward Elric, BAMF Katsuki Yuuri, Car Accidents, Crossover, Epic Bromance, Friendship, Gen, Protective Edward Elric, Team as Family, off-screen amputation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 11:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14617974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortescryche/pseuds/Adel%20Mortescryche
Summary: What do you do when life gives you lemons? Make lemonade andfight, that's what.Or: Edward Elric is life and fire and never gives up. Yuuri can't even begin to explain how much it means to him, having someone like that loyally cheering him on and being his friend in a land where everything is still alien to him, and tragedy strikes before he can get where he'd originally wanted to be.





	and when we were good//you just closed your eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ayahne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayahne/gifts).



> Okay, this is shorter than what I'd usually post on AO3, but it's one among many Tumblr promptfics that I plan to crosspost here. 
> 
> This one's for [@ayahne](https://ayahne.tumblr.com/), for the prompt "teach me to fight." It's set in an FMAxYOI AU verse that Aya originally came up with, and I contributed to, and after all the brainstorming the sandbox we fondly call the EdRi Universe belongs to both of us. To make things simple, the main point of the story is the Epic Bromance between Katsuki Yuuri and Edward Elric. And... other things. 
> 
> Here are more links to our posts in this 'verse: [the big bullet point list](http://ayahne.tumblr.com/post/166739408378/i-cant-write-i-say-as-i-write-8-pages-on-word), [the +5 headcanons list](https://adelmortescryche.tumblr.com/post/173774407894/edri-au-d), [the tumblr xpost of this fic](https://adelmortescryche.tumblr.com/post/166509227774/do-i-dare-ask-you-for-a-drabble-with-57-for-the)
> 
>  **EDIT:** Forgot to add that the title is from Marilyn Manson's excellent _The Fight Song_. I've found that it suits both Edward and Yuuri in this AU alarmingly well.
> 
>  
> 
> **Head on to the bottom for trigger/content warnings.**

When he heard the words, Yuuri choked, needing a rough hand pounding against his back before he’s anywhere near willing to attempt breathing again. Once he’s upright and able to breathe, though, he blinked blearily at the blond standing beside him, clearly waiting for a response.

“Come again?” he asked weakly.

Ed sighed, sounding about as irate as he always did, brain moving roughly 100mph faster than the rest of them mere mortals as Phichit always put it. But he sounded patient when he answered, somehow. Maybe just a little bit awkward.

“I said,  _teach me to fight.”  
_

Yuuri blinked again, and cleared his throat uncomfortably.

“Ah. That’s what I thought.”

Ed stared up at him with raised brows, clearly waiting, and Yuuri tried his level best not to let loose the hysterical laughter clawing at his lungs.

Then again-

“I don’t know how to break this to you, but…”

Ed twitched, and  _groaned,_ reaching out to slam his fist against Yuuri’s shoulder. It’s enough to make him duck away with a yelp, because that had been the other man’s  _automail fist damnit_ , but it’s impossible to not give in to the urge to snicker to himself. Because there was a blush high on Ed’s cheekbones and it was  _hilarious._

“No, but really Ed. I’d have thought Izumi-san taught you all you could possibly want to know about fighting. And if you wanted to learn more… I’m not exactly the right person to talk to, y’know?” he murmured a whole lot later, once they were done chasing each other about.

He was supposed to be practicing for the ice show Celestino had him signed up to perform at. He barely had a week left, and he could really use all the time on the ice he could get. But… Something in Ed’s voice had told him that this was important.

Ed had been there for him when he’d first joined at Wayne State. And before Phichit had shown up and become his roommate and brother in all but blood, well… the alchemy prodigy had had a  _lot_ of practice in ignoring the shit other people spouted on a daily basis. He’d been something of a beacon for Yuuri, burning so much brighter than everyone else, brighter than anything Yuuri could dream of being himself. And yet with enough strength set into his very bones to carry him through not only his own problems but also carry Yuuri through  _his_. His early unease, still unused to the place he’d found himself in, let alone the people he’d been forced to interact with. And his fear of never being good enough to get recognized in the senior circuit, let alone good enough to stand on the same ice as Victor Nikiforov.

Ed had stuck around for all of that, cursing a blue streak and somehow dragging Yuuri forward to walk on his own two feet, not giving him the chance to fall into a pit of despair, as he usually did.

So the least he could do was listen, right? Right.

“I said teach me to fight, dumb ass, but I sure as fuck didn’t say to do it with your  _fists._  Christ, you can be such a  _pain_ , sometimes-” more grumbling that faded to something inaudible. Yuuri waited patiently, a faint smile pasted on his mouth. Because Ed was just as much of a pain, damnit.

“I want to fight the way  _you_ do, too. That’s what this entire flying-around-on -the-ice-with-knives-stuck-to-your-feet shit is about, right? It’s fighting without actually needing to rough anyone else up and without being an asshole. You’re fighting yourself to be someone  _better.”  
_

Yuuri blinked at him owlishly. Ed stared back with a feverish glint in his eyes.

“Well, I wouldn’t go off on quite as much of a philosophical slant-”

“Shut up. You’re a self-flagellating idiot. You’re also a badass whether you like it or not. Now will you fucking teach me to fight with those fucking knife shoes on the ice or not?”

Yuuri couldn’t help himself. He just  _had_ to crack a grin at that one.

“So all that was you begging me to teach you to skate? You could have just  _asked,_ Ed. It would have been  _easier,_ anyway.”

Ed blinked back at him, before his lips split in the wide, hungry grin bordering on a snarl that had most people turning tail and running when they caught sight of it on his face.  _No one_ wanted to be on the wrong side of that grin.

“Glasses-bastard,” he said casually, “you’ve got to be the worst pain in my ass the side of town.”

“Yeah? I thought that was Phichit and extra spicy Tom Yum Goong.”

Ed went momentarily green, at least until Yuuri gave into the laughter again.

He didn’t think he’d ever laughed this much, before. Not outside of skating Victor’s programs with Yuuko. Never with a friend. Never with  _two_ wonderful friends.

“Sure, I’ll teach you. But I’m warning you, I’m a much harder taskmaster out on the ice than I am when it comes to economics.”

“Okay, okay. So that means you’re teaching me, right?  _Awesome._  There’s this thing I saw on YouTube called a Bonaly-”

“Maybe we can start with teaching you how to  _balance_ on ice first-”

They spent the rest of Yuuri’s practice time arguing with each other. Yuuri couldn’t find it in himself to feel bad about it. Especially not when Phichit showed up after his classes to drag them both out to dinner.

*

It was barely a month later, and Ed was sitting by the bedside of what’s got to be the best friend he’s ever made, bar none except for Phichit and maybe Lan Fan, caught between relief that he  _didn’t lose Yuuri,_ and outrage that he couldn’t just get into his fucking car and go track down the bastard that had rammed into Celestino’s SUV on the interstate.

Yuuri looked tired, staring out the window with a blank look on his face, the surgery prepping his shoulder and rib cage for an automail arm looking stark in a way Ed didn’t think his own ports  _ever_ had. Then again, that was his own skin. The fallout of his own fuck ups. His pain was his own, he wouldn’t want to wish it on anyone else, let alone  _Yuuri._

For the first time in a really long fucking time, he had no idea about what the fuck he should be saying. People didn’t call Ed because they needed someone polite, after all. They usually called him when they needed to get shit done. Except he  _didn’t_ want to be blunt or brusque this time. Not yet. Not when they didn’t even know whether Yuuri would be able to skate professionally ever again.

“Hey Ed,” he mumbled, voice distant. It made Ed sit up immediately, craning closer to hear better.

“Teach me to fight,” he said, and the words made Ed’s throat close up tight. Yuuri turned around to look at him, his expression as blank as before, but his eyes looked so much sharper than they had over the last few weeks.

“Teach me to fight like you. I think I’m going to need it.”

“You crazy, glasses-bastard?” Ed choked out. “You can’t even get out of your bloody bed on your own and you want me to teach you to fight?”

“Well. Yeah. You’ll probably need to help me stumble my way over to my physical therapy sessions first, but after that-”

Ed broke into wet laughter, reaching out shove at Yuuri, because what else was he supposed to do, anyway. Gently, though. As gently as he was capable of, like dealing with a baby or a kitten or-

Yuuri gently swayed with the motion, his eyes crinkling up in a smile, even if he kept up that shitty blank expression on the rest of his face. Ed offered him a wild grin, holding up a fist to bump.

“We’re gonna do this. I’ll teach you to move again, and they you can get back to teaching me how to  _fly.”  
_

The grin that stretched out across Yuuri’s face, finally,  _finally,_ had to be the sweetest thing he’d seen till date.

**Author's Note:**

>  **TRIGGER/CONTENT WARNINGS:** The main one here is the fact that Yuuri is in a car accident and loses his arm. And is unable to continue professional figure skating. The accident is only described in the past tense. But Ed has to deal with seeing his friend in the hospital, and with Yuuri's mental state after the accident. Read safely, friends, and mind the tags and T/CWs. 
> 
> \---
> 
> Hi all! This was relatively short, as mentioned above. Let me know if you enjoyed it, and if so, what you enjoyed the most. The Ed and Yuuri interaction, Ed's POV, Yuuri's POV... Also, remember, **Kudos and Comments are very welcome!** RL health issues slow down my responses, but you will get them.
> 
> \---
> 
> For anyone interested, the next new AO3 post from me will be: one of my backlogged fills for YOIFantasyWeek, and part of a larger series. In the spirit of MerMay, it's the first Part of my Mermaid-Pirates AU.
> 
> You can find me **[@adelmortescryche](https://adelmortescryche.tumblr.com)** \- come by and say hi! I don't bite.


End file.
